A Thousand Years
by sennenhakushaku
Summary: Allen sorts through his overwhelming emotions post-Edo with his newfound piano skills. Cross/Allen.


Basically, there aren't many Cross/Allen pairing fics on here, so I thought I would write my own. After listening to this song, I couldn't get this idea out of my mind. Please enjoy.

I don't know if anyone else finds this interesting, as there's not much to it plot-wise. Please let me know via a review if you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM nor the song 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri.

Allen entered the white room, the Fourteenth's, in the Ark. It had been a long and overwhelming few days. He had discovered he was the 'Musician', he had returned to Headquarters, and, most importantly, he had been reunited with his Master.

Nobody knew they were together, and as they wanted to keep their relationship hidden, they had only had time to share one sneaky, chaste kiss since their return. After years apart, the feelings coursing through Allen's body even days after their reunion were overwhelming. He needed to sort through them.

Over the past days, since moving the Ark, he found he suddenly had knowledge of the piano, and a new song had been writing itself in his head; his mind's manner of sorting through his overwhelmed state. He was dying to get it out, and here he was, slowly approaching the piano stool. He sunk into it with a feeling of trepidation, that this was an important thing he was about to do. He took a deep, steadying breath, poised his fingers gently above the keys, and began to play.

—

In the cafeteria, all finders, exorcists, and science workers were gathered eating breakfast.

Just as Lavi said, "Oi, has anyone seen Allen?" a piano tune started reverberating gently around the room. Everyone fell silent, glancing around in confusion as the soulful melody glided around them.

A heavenly voice joined the tune.

 _"Heart beats fast,_  
 _colours and promises,_  
 _How to be brave,_  
 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_  
 _But watching watching you stand alone,_  
 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow…"_

Cross froze in his seat, spoon halfway to his mouth. He could feel in his bones that the song was for him.

—

Allen leaned into the piano, body moving with the melody, his entire physical being a vessel for his emotion.

 _"One step closer…_

 _I have died everyday waiting for you."_

And he had, he had died a little everyday whilst he was separated from Cross, not knowing whether he was dead or alive.

 _"Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years…_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more."_

But nevertheless, he had loved Cross all this time. The one thing during he was certain of during this crazy time was his love.

—

 _"Time stands still,_  
 _Beauty in all she is._  
 _I will be brave._  
 _I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me."_

All the exorcists in the dining hall could relate to this. They all had something precious to them, something they needed to protect. Something they needed to be brave for. Thus was the nature of war.

Everyone was entranced in the song, and few noticed Cross rise slowly from his seat and walk form the hall with his head down, a demeanour unusual for the normally overtly confident man.

—

 _"Every breath, every hour has come to this…_  
 _One step closer…"_

Allen threw his head back and sang his heart out, putting his pain and love into the song.

 _"I have died everyday waiting for you._  
 _Darling don't be afraid,_  
 _I have loved you for a thousand years._  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more."_

Allen felt the piano stool creak as someone sat next to him. An arm wrapped around him, engulfing him in warmth. He lay his head on the shoulder as a face nuzzled into his hair, surrounded by long red locks.

He turned and sang the next part directly to Cross.

 _"All along I believed I would find you."_

Cross's face looked guilty and pained as he thought of the time he spent evading Allen and his search party.

 _"Time has brought your heart to me,_  
 _I have loved you for a thousand years,_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more."_

Allen held Cross's gaze as his fingers grazed across the keys. They were together again, and 'time heals all wounds', as they say. The guilt on Cross's face eased.

Allen ended the song on a gentle chord, and the world was still for a moment.

They sank into a deep kiss, revelling in simply being together.

"A thousand more…" Allen whispered as they lingered.

—

Here's to a thousand years, and here's to a thousand more.

I hope I find the Allen to my Cross one day.


End file.
